


A Peaceful Crow

by UchihaCrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi and Anbu Itachi are the best, Everyone hates Shimura Danzou, Everyone needs a Hug except for Danzo, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Uchiha Itachi Needs a Hug, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui are best friends, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Izumi has a Crush on Itachi but they aren't Lovers Obito!, Uchiha Shisui Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaCrow/pseuds/UchihaCrow
Summary: Uchiha Shisui's best friend.Uchiha Sasuke's beloved Nii-sanHatake Kakashi's subordinateUchiha Izumi's crushShimura Danzo's weaponUchiha Itachi was many things to many people.But as death and despair dogs his footsteps he has to decide who he truly is.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Peaceful Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't watched Itachi's fillers yet but I have read the novels about him a while ago. I love writing Shisui! Pls leave feedback and/or Kudos  
> Thanks!  
> By the way, I don't own Naruto

_“Hey, you’re pretty good with a kunai. How old are you six?”_

_“Five.”_

_“I’m not bad either, don’t you think?”_

_“My name’s-_

_“You’re Itachi Uchiha- Fugaku’s kid. I’ve heard about you.”_

_“What’s yours then?”_

_“I’m Shisui. Wanna be friends Itachi?”_

_“… Do you usually make friends this easily?”_

_“Nah. But I think you’re different.”_

_“Sure… Shisui, I’ll be friends with you, but I have never had a friend before. I don’t know if I’ll be any good.”_

_“…”_

_“Shisui?”_

_“I-Its not a test you know. Just be yourself.”_

_“I can do that.”_

Shisui watched as Itachi carefully stepped onto the lake.

His short black hair was plastered around his face from a previous failed attempt at walking on water. His face was scrunched up in concentration, the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth.

It was a sweltering summer day, and both Itachi and Shisui were drenched in sweat. Shisui had been practising walking on water, and Itachi had wanted to learn.

“Hey, Itachi!” He called from where he stood on the water.

Itachi took a few more steps onto the lake. “I’m trying to concentrate, Shisui.” He said pointedly.

“I know a better way to learn this exercise!” Shisui yelled waving his arms.

“What is it then?” Itachi asked impatiently.

“Water fight,” Shisui said from where he had snuck up behind Itachi, his breath tickling the younger boy’s ear. His clone disappeared with a poof.

Itachi’s focus slipped as he was caught by surprise. “Waah!” He yelled, waving his arms trying to stay afloat on the surface. Since it seemed as if he would succeed Shisui gave a light push on his shoulder. Itachi fell face first in the water, with a resounding splash.

Shisui giggled. “Though in your case you’re already wet.”

He watched as the six-year-old came up for air gasping. The younger Uchiha brought his chakra under control, and kneeled on the surface of the lake, trying to catch his breath. 

“ Sh-Shisui, you-you’re going down,” Itachi said spluttering but still managing to give Shisui a menacing glare.

“Oh yeah?” Shisui smirked.

Suddenly his mouth filled with water. He thrashed as something tugged on his foot pulling him down to the lake bed. He glanced down and saw a small boy with a mischievous look on his face.

Shisui kicked hard and burst out of the lake. He coughed up water. “You're not the only one that can do shadow clones,” The real Itachi said looking at him impassively.

When Shisui didn't answer, Itachi's face morphed into a concerned expression.

“You okay?” Shisui looked at the hand extended to him. “I’m fine,” he grinned. grabbing Itachi’s hand and using his weight to throw him.

In midair the boy spun and landed perfectly, alighting on the lake with barely a ripple. Shisui kicked water into his face. Itachi dodged so Shisui tackled him.

There was a huge grin on Shisui’s face, and the corners of Itachi‘s mouth had twisted upwards.

* * *

Much later they both collapsed onto their backs on the bank panting.

The curly-haired boy looked up at the blue, blue sky, with his hands behind his head. There was not a cloud in sight.

“Shisui,” Itachi said.

“Yeah?” He turned to look at his best friend.

Itachi’s face was pensive, and his eyes were hidden by the shadows created from his bangs. “Do you have a dream?”

Shisui laughed. “What kind of question is that? You sound like our academy instructors.”

Itachi sat up and stared at him. His brow was slightly furrowed.

“I’m going to put an end to all wars by becoming the strongest ninja ever.” He said.

Shisui’s face turned serious. “Our dreams are similar then.”

He remembered a blood-soaked battlefield, corpses strewn across it. The stench of decay had filled the air. Shisui had been grateful for the crows that cawed fiercely in the sky, a furious cacophony of sound that blocked the groans of dying ninja.

He remembered his father, who would never walk again, who drowned himself in medications. At nine years old Shisui was the money maker in the family since his mother was a civilian and washed clothes for a pittance.

“My dream is to protect and bring peace to the village.” He finally said.

Itachi smiled at him. “That’s a good dream.” He said softly.

Shisui smiled back at his friend. _To put an end to all wars._ He imagined Itachi grown up, a wise, kind, and strong leader. “You should become Hokage you know.”

Itachi blushed. “You think so?”

“Yeah…” Itachi’s face carved into the mountain, Itachi meeting great leaders in a Hokage’s hat and convincing them to put an end to all wars. The image in Shisui’s head fitted perfectly with the Itachi beside him looking into the distance, hair fluttering in the light breeze that had come up. He would be a great Hokage.

Shisui looked to where Itachi was staring. The lake they had been training on was high up and quite far from the Uchiha compound. From this grassy cliff, the village sprawled out in front of them, the faces of the previous Hokage watching over it.

Shisui grinned. He would help Itachi become the strongest ninja ever. He would become one too.

Together they would _protect_ the village and put an end to all wars.

Itachi turned to him.

“Shisui?” he asked again.

Shisui gave him his full attention straight away this time.

“What?”

“Wanna go get dango?”

The nine-year-old shook his head wonderingly.

“You are obsessed with that stuff.”

“What?” Itachi grinned. “I can’t stop wars on an empty stomach, can I?”

“Let's go then,” Shisui said laughing.

They turned and leapt towards the village.

A crow watched them leave. It seemed strangely happy for a bird, but who knew with crows?


End file.
